jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cerberus
Cerberus (ケルベロス, Keruberosu) is one of the two Guardians of the Clow Cards created by Clow Reed, along with Yue. Before his death, Clow appointed Kero as the one to select the potential candidate to be the next master of the cards, Cerberus himself, and his fellow guardian, Yue. After Sakura Kinomoto inadvertently releases the cards, Cerberus chooses her to be the candidate and teaches her the basics of capturing the cards. His name is more commonly known in its Greek version, Keroberos, which is also often shortened to Kero-chan or just Kero. Appearance In his borrowed form, Keroberos resembles a lion cub or rather a stuffed animal or a plush toy with yellow-orange fur, big ears, and small white wings. However, his true form is that of a huge, tawny maneless lion or cougar, with enormous angelic white wings and chestplate and helmet of beaten metal, studded with a large red precious stone. Personality By nature, Keroberos is bossy, demanding, and gluttonous, but he also genuinely cares about Sakura and believes that she will become the next Master of the Clow as he acts as her guide to gather the Cards. He is responsible for giving Sakura the Sealing Wand, having appointed her to be the one to recapture the Cards she unknowingly released. Kero's hobbies include playing video games and eating snacks and sweets (he loves sweets more than almost anything), even though, drawing his power from the sun, he generates his own energy, and does not need to eat to survive but unlike Yue, he enjoys the finer things in life. He has a particular fondness for cake, cookies, and chocolates. He was also intoxicated by a box of brandy chocolates, causing him to become drunk. Despite his fondness for sweets and other food items, he is not often above sharing, provided there is enough left for him. Keroberos also enjoys being filmed by Sakura's best friend, Tomoyo Daidoji and, unlike his Mistress, relishes the costume accessories he is asked to wear for these recordings. Even though he has been a willing servant all his life, Keroberos can be somewhat of an egomaniac, obsessing over his "coolness", and is seen bragging about himself after watching most of Tomoyo's recordings. Despite his sometimes erratic behavior, Cerberus is remarkably intelligent. He is knowledgeable not only on the Clow Cards but also on all forms of mysticism, with a knack for reading magical auras. At one point this leads him astray when Kaho Mizuki tricks him by using her strong moon-aspected aura to cover up Yue's, preventing Cerberus from realizing Yue's false form. In addition to this, Cerberus is also not quite as carefree and without inhibitions as he seems at first glance. Cerberus doesn't like wallowing in life's sad and depressing facts, which could possibly why he takes up so many indulgent pastimes like food and video games to distract himself from them. This does not; however mean that he is immune to these realities, which is why waited so long to tell Sakura about the Lust Card. Powers and Abilities His powers are based on the Sun and his power comes from Western magic. Sensing: Keroberos has the ability to sense the Clow Cards and magical presences. While he can usually determine their exact attributes through this Sensing ability, it has been proven that interference from powers far superior to his can hinder his Sensing, as seen when Eriol Hiiragizawa ( 1/2 of the reincarnation of Clow Reed) could effectively conceal his exact whereabouts and identity from both Keroberos and Yue until he personally revealed who he really was. Basic Plushy Powers: While in his plushy form, Keroberos is still able to fly, but cannot use any of his magical abilities aside from his (weakened) abilities of Sensing, spreading tiny fireballs and breathing fire. Clow Cards: In his true form, he has jurisdiction over all things fire and earth, the elements which draw their power from him. Energy Barriers: Keroberos is able to summon protective energy barriers to protect himself and others from both physical and magical attacks. Fire Breath: As fire is one of the elements under his control, Keroberos is able to shoot balls of fire from his mouth. Category:(Continuum-32145896)